Twist of fate
by The-Kagome-Twins06
Summary: What happens when, the Inu gang meets the Ranma Gang? Will it affect Kagome's Love? will it change Inuyasha's fate? will it bring Ranma and Akane together?
1. twisting

Disclamer: We DO NOT own these, so lawyers please do not sue us thank you!

PROLOGUE:

I'm sitting here watching the clouds roll by, wondering what I should do next. Peach blossums fall around my still form, yells in the distence call me to them, but still I do not move. First I am needed to complete my task., I alone am the only one that can do this. I take a deep breath, thinking, I raise my hands slightly, and chant the words silently, there, its done, but what?

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" Tears leaked from her eyes. "Inuyasha, I refuse to be second to Kikio aaaaaaany longer! Sit!" he was slamed to the ground again just as the spell was waring off from the first 5 sits. "I am not a wench and I refuse to be treeted as such, this is the end Inuyasha I'm going home, good bye!"

Tears were now rolling silently down Kagome's Brused cheeks, the last Battle, had left them all sore and cranky. Kagome turned heal and stormed away.

"Kagome!" Sango hurried after her.

"Well good going, you just lost Kag's... Again!" Miroku waked inuyasha on the head with his staff as he started to get up. Than he followed Sango. Shippo aproched the hanyou and stook out his tung, the half demon growled, and the kit squealed than ran to find kagome, following after the others.

Inuyasha rose and frowned, his eyes betraying his hurt, "But kagome." he wispered into the wind. "Its you I love."

The saotome house was quiet, unusualy quiet. Than, "Give me my food old man!" A/N: Um okay than SPLASH A/N: I think its time to switch seans now 

I feel their lives altering, I feel everything i've done, and I feel no remorsefor it, I know how It'll turn out in the end. And I'm happy.


	2. before the twisting

A/N: Thank you for reviewing our story my 'twin' and I This is our first fic. So its not as good as it could be, but we are glad that you enjoyed it.

Light Angel 6: We'll try but can't make any promises … T: I need to find time D: okay than… T: . Um well …

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Before the twisting

A usual day for Ranma Saotome:

Breakfast: "Give me that Food, Oh don't eat it!" He watched his father stuff and swallow the stolen food, than gag "Oh thank goodness I didn't eat it, it was Akane's cooking." He turned, Akane stood there a mad look on her face, she was towering over him, holding an enormous hammer, poised to strike.

Ranma threw his hands up to cover his exposed head and ran chanting "I'm sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry!" Than 'SPLASH' "Oh crap!" the red head yelled. Akane dropped the mallet Which disappeared when dropped giggling.

Lunch: Ranma was at school for lunch, big surprise; first, Shampoo came to give him food but ran over him with her bicycle. Ukyo happened to be right behind her trying to run her down to stop her from feeding Ranma, so she ended up running over him as well.

Kagome sat crying by the well Sango had her arm draped protectively around her friends shoulders, Miroku Reached over and Grabbed Sango's butt. She paled "Miroku! You Pervert!" 'SLAP'

"Sango I'd like some time alone please." Kagome whispered.

"Sure Kagome." Sango, Miroku, And Shippo Left the clearing, Kagome turned to jump into the well.

Inuyasha leapt from he tree he was lurking in. "Kagome?"

She spun around "Inuyasha what are you… Si…?"

Inuyasha slapped a hand over her mouth before she could finish, "Kagome I need to talk, I care for you." She rolled her eyes. "I don't want you to go. I need you…" He didn't dare move his hand from her mouth "You can't leave."

She swatted his hand away "Liar! You only want me as a shard detector; you can use Kikio for that. Si…"

He covered her mouth again this time with more force.

Ukyo Stopped "Oh Ran-Chan, hunny are you okay? Would you like some Ami –Chow? S/P "

"No, I don't want any food, not from you, not from Shampoo and especially not from Akane, she already cooked today and that was bad enough!" 'Tap, Tap' Akane Tapped Ranma's shoulder, he turned. "Ahh.. Akane, Hi?" She waked him with her hammer.

Kagome Squirmed in his grasp.

"I don't care about the jewel shards right now, what I care about is you!" Kagome kicked his shins. "Is that supposed to hurt me?" Kagome's vision began to fuzz. "Kagome I love you." Were the last words she herd before falling into darkness.

Shampoo spun around on her bike running over both Akane and Ranma, she grabbed the back of Ranma's cloths and dragged him up "Ranma, Me save." She ran over Akane again and sped off trying to kiss a reluctant Ranma. At that moment water covered the two on the bicycle.

"Thanks for helping me Sham… AHHH CAT!"

Inuyasha jumped through Kagome's bedroom window and placed her on her bed, he started to go, than turned back and placed a kiss on her brow, "I'm sorry Kagome, Please don't hate me." Than Inuyasha jumped out the window and returned through the well.

Ranma ran home as fast as he could, and made it in time for dinner…

… Later that day he thought back on what had happened.

He had 3 gender changes, was almost killed by Akane's cooking Thank dad Almost hit by a hammer twice, and hit by it once, Ran over twice by a bike and once by Ukyo, than was almost kissed by shampoo.

It was a bit more of a restful day for me Ranma thought as he drifted to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you liked it D and I worked hard as you can tell its T typing everything All my friends do this to me . ;)


	3. real chapter 2 burning sensations

**_Chapter 2: Burning Sensation_**

_**Hello welcome to chapter two… we are sorry that we took so long in updating and we hope you don't hate us... Thank you and enjoy!**_

The stars are shining outside my bedroom window now, I feel the twisting begin, starting to take place in their life's, as the unknown victims sleep in their beds happily.

-----

That separator had better of worked this time 

-----

Kagome's eyes fluttered open "When did I get home?" Everything came rushing back. "Inuyasha and Kikio." Kagome whispered under her breath.

-----

-----

Ranma sat up in bed, waking to his dad hitting him over the head Oh no another usual day Ranma thought dismally as he stood to get ready for school. "Ranma!" Nabiki yelled "Breakfast!" …

… Ranma Stared Boredly at Kuno, "Is that all you got?"

"Ranma Saotome, I will defeat you."

"Kuno, you know you'll never…" He was cut off by…

"Boy's these day's are so immature," said on of the three.

"I know, I mean seriously, fighting to win a girls heart, come on!"

Ranma held up a hand "I don't like her, this fight is to get ride of one!"

Akane's jaw dropped, "What did you just say!"

Sammie giggled "This guy has a macho problem!"

"I may have a macho problem, the macho chick over there, but you're such an idiot!"

"WHAT did you just call me!"

"An imbecile, an idiot, how ever you want to say it."

She snapped her pen in half "You're making me annoyed, or how ever you sissy's want to say it!"

The two girls behind her edged slowly away.

Ranma was suddenly drenched in water, and he just as suddenly changed.

Sammie began to giggle "You're such a girl!"

"Call me what you want…" he ran a hand through his hair "Oh, Oh crud! Where did water come from!"

-----

-----

Kagome jumped through the well clutching the old heart shaped pendant she had found in her grandfather's shop. Just another piece of old junk, or so her grandfather had thought. It was brittle enough to break, and that's what she planned to do just before she gave it to Inu-yasha.

Shippo pounced on her the moment she stepped out of the well, and broke the pendent off schedule for some reason Kagome felt like crying.

"Kagome, are you okay?" He hugged her than looked at her open palm. "oh Kagome I'm soo sorry I broke you're pendant."

Inuyasha landed in front of her, Kagome screamed. "Leave Runt, I need to talk to Kagome." Shippo Scurried off to find Sango. "Kagome, are you alright?"

"Why are you talking to me?" she half growled.

"Don't you remember last night" he asked confusion dawning on his face.

"I remember Kikio and going home." She spat.

"But Kagome…" She tossed the pendent on the ground.

"We're over, you hurt me deep." She took two steps back and fell into the well, not seeing Inuyasha's hurt expression.

"Ditz" He mumbled, than looked to where, and to what she had thrown. Gingerly he picked up the broken Heart, and tears glazed his eyes.

-----

-----

Akane clutched her sides laughing.

"Sorry Ranma couldn't resist" Nabiki Giggled.

"Why did you have to do that?"

Before she could reply time froze and rewound.

---

"Or however you sissy's want to say it"

Ranma took a step back "Sorry gotta get to class now bye."

------

-----

Inuyasha sat on the lip of the well, "I better go say sorry to Kagome." He mumbled and hopped into the well, than out again on the other side. Her room was empty, so he sat on her bed and waited. Ten minutes later, he herd a scream in the distance, "Kagome." He whispered.

-----

-----

Kagome stumbled into the gym, all girl sports, tryouts were being held today. She bumped into the red haired girl that stood in front of her. "Oh excuse me, I'm sorry."

"That's okay no problem," she winked than smiled at the younger girl.

In the back of the gym Akane was laughing hysterically, seeing Ranma in women's clothing, It had been his choice. It was than; that she saw the small man standing not more then ten feet from Ranma, approaching slowly.

"Hi, Ranma" Happosai dove for Ranma's female chest.

Ranma slapped him away, but he headed for another girl (Sammie), but Ranma kicked him away this time. Happosai Changed direction, going toward Kagome, who screamed.

-----

-----

Inuyasha raced across town, heading towards Kagome's (new, just made it in) High school, (hey, some how she passed those tests ). He barged into the gym, as incredible amounts of female humans swarmed out the doors.

He entered in time to see a red haired girl pull a small man away from Kagome. (Who happened to smell of more then one woman!)

-----

-----

-----

-----

-----

-----

(End Chapter Two)

So how did you like that chapter? Inuyasha cried about Kagome, it was sooo Kawii… Um…… Anyway sorry about the long wait, my computer was broken and when it did finally get fixed my body decided to get sick, and since I'm the one that types all this up that's a really, really bad thing . any who I am up and running again and will hopefully have the next chapter up by tomorrow (Wednesday at the latest) DON'T HATE ME PLEASE! Kagome-L (Kagome-H says hi too)

The-Kagome-Twins


	4. 3 dizzy circles

_**Chapter 3: Dizzy Circle's**_

_**---**_

_**Another Chapter **_

_**---**_

Kaori the Silver Kitsune- This soon enough?

---

Ranma Dragged Happosai away from Kagome. But the pervert squirmed away and raced again at the frightened girl. Kagome Screamed.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled.

"No need to scream I'm right here!"

"Then Help!"

"Why" Happosai came ever closer, Kagome screamed again. Ranma punched Happosai away, who yet again Headed strait for Kagome. Inuyasha steped in his way and grabbed the pervert by the neck. "You" he squeezed, "Stay away," he lifted the small man to eyelevel "From," he growled "My woman." And threw Happy across the room.

Kagome's eye's widened "In…in… Inuyasha?"

He turned around and grabbed her by the waist, dragging her up and pulling her with him, not noticing that his claws had dug in making Kagome bleed.

Ranma Kicked Inuyasha's hand separating them, Kagome fell onto her rear.

---

Akane watched Ranma face the demon that had been hurting Kagome. She knew that she didn't have, (or want) to fear for Ranma's Life but she did anyway, gnawing on her lower lip.

---

Inuyasha turned to Ranma, "What did you do that for?"

"You're an idiot, cant you see that you hurt her? She's a woman for god's sake, Give her a little respect!" Ranma sighed glad Akane was out of earshot. "I mean women need a little soft space in their lives, especially the Macho ones!"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome who was clutching her bleeding side. "Kagome," He gasped out, kneeling down next to her, "Are you okay?"

"Are you afraid that you're shard detector, wont be able to detect shards anymore?" Kagome spat out.

"I TOLD YOU! I don't care about that!" Inuyasha sighed "I care about, about" he looked at his feet "About you!" reluctantly he looked back up and into her eyes.

"You're such a liar, Inuyasha"

Ranma watched the conversation intently 'This is getting interesting' he thought.

"Why would I lie to you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha I know you better than that, why are you intent on hurting me so! I know you love Kikio!"

---

Akane Gasped, Ranma had stopped the demon from killing Kagome, but how? She had been helping the crowds, and had just now looked back.

---

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulders "I don't love Kikio!" He stood and walked away, leaving Kagome to solve the puzzle.

---

-VUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUV

---

Sango slapped Miroku for the fifth time since Kagome had left. "You Pervert!"

Shippo snorted, "Miroku, when will you ever learn?"

"When my dear Sango agrees to bare my children."

'SLAP'

"Not in front of Shippo!" she stood "He's only a child!"

Shippo hopped onto her shoulder "You go Sango!" he waited a moment "When do you think Kagome's coming back?"

"I don't know shippo,"

---

-VUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUV

---

Inuyasha at that moment was coming out of the well, With out Kagome.

---

-VUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUV

---

Ranma helped Kagome up from the floor. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm used to cuts by now."

"What is it that does it to you, that demon…"

Akane rushed over to them, "You guys okay?"

Both Ranma and Kagome nodded and said "Fine" at the same time.

"How did you get rid of the demon?"

"Half demon" Kagome muttered "And he's my friend, or was."

---

-VUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUV

---

(A/N: Sorry can't help it, we Love to add in our characters ;) , K-L)

Luna glared at Sammie. "Why did you have to get in another fight?"

"because, I'm Pissed!" She yelled, Saundra giggled.

"I wonder if they have cheer-leading tryouts?"

Luna Gagged "Gross!", and Sammie glared "This does not help!" She tripped the hyper Saundra "Now I'm in a good mood."

---

-VUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUV

---

Inuyasha sat mopping in his favorite tree. Sango approached "Where is Kagome? What happened?" she asked both separate questions hesitantly.

"In her era!" he growled.

Sango started crying, "All I did was ask"

Inuyasha balked "It's not your fault Sango, its Kagome, So um… Stop crying"

"What did she do this time?" she asked suddenly cheerful.

---

Miroku and Shippo were eavesdropping. -

---

-VUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUV

---

Kagome was safe at the Tendo Dojo, except for Happy, who had started all this at the beginning, the point being … "AHH PERVERT!"

---

-VUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUV

---

Inuyasha sniffed than growled, "Show yourself Monk, And you, Twit of a demon!"

Sango screamed and spun around knocking the hand from her backside!

"PERVERT!"

---

-VUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUV

---

Sammie and Luna whispered back and forth, Saundra walked in "What are you two talking about?"

'Giggle'

'Pause'

'Whisper'

"What?"

'Giggle'

They turned "Saundra, you're exiled!" Sammie stated.

"WHAT!" She yelled.

"Three what's you're out!" Luna grinned triumphantly,

"B…B…But…"

---

"Hello, Lady's!"

They all turned, his hair was Neon Orange, His eye's Electric blue, he wore a suit of deep red with oink sneakers and… A Bright yellow Bowtie, Darean Grinned Evil and obnoxious.

"What do you want?" Luna spat at him/

"Only to see… uh oh!" he saw the night sky covered by clouds, his eye's widened, and he grabbed for Luna's Ass The stars are in alignment! 

---

She drew back her fist, and punched him, "Dirty Lecherous Conceded Pervert!"

---

-VUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUV

---

Sorry to end the Chappy so soon! We couldn't help the cliffy's, But hey three perverts and we're out! (For now!)

The-Kagome-Twins

---

-VUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUVUV

---

Inu: no I want to see me again!

---

L-K: Shut- up! Should I put you with Kagome so she can S-I-T you? Oh wait SIT!

---

Inu: THUD

---

L-K: Show some respect!

---

H-K: Lu…Uh Don't be so hard on him. Woops ouch! L Don't hit me! Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, I didn't mean it! You're name is still a secret! I'm So glad SIT doesn't work one me!

---

Inu: THUD

---

H-K: Sorry!

---

L-K: Uh well bye for now! "I'm So gonna kill you for giving that away! You better be glad that we're twins!"

---

H-K- 'Whispers' Anyone know who the other kag's is yet? Anyone who figures it out has really been paying attention ;) "I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE! DON'T KILL ME!"

---

(End Chapter Three)


	5. 4 Kagome knows Ranma's secret

(A/N: I am soooo sorry for no updating faster, i had a handful of this chapter already typed and

i couldnt find it cause i had accidentaly switched it to C: when we use D: now when i finaly find

it i have to retype everything because the program i was using crashed on me. i was depressed

for awhile in march when i thought a close friend of mine had killed himself, than my boyfriend

broke up with me after leading me on, and i cryed for about 5 days (i'm such a baby some

times so what!) i know i know get over it, finish typing the chapter right? and Kagome H is

threatening my life (not seriously but she has a tendancy of hitting me and it hurts ... ALOT

she take's karate and so ... ANY WAY) I hope you enjoy this chapter and i am sorry again

for it being late Gomen)

Chapter 4:

The sunrise is beautiful I guess, but I get to see it over and over and over, 'Stop rewind' and over and

over... again, I can't wait for this millennia to be over... I miss the past, Oh wait i can go back to it. Well anyway Bye for now.

(------------------------------------------------------)

(Does that work as a divider?)

"Wahoo pretty lady, pretty lady!" Happosi Squealed Kagome thought 'I think i need annother

rosery. I'm so glad miroku's not here!'

(------------------------------------------------------)

While Sango was fighting with Miroku, Inuyasha got up the courage to go back and Quietly

slipped through the well.

(------------------------------------------------------)

"I wish i could purify you, Your worce than miroku! at least he leaves you alone for a whole 5

minutes." she paused "Do you have a bow and arrow?" she asked Akane.

"No but we have Katana's"

"Thats Inuyasha's area of expertise."

"did somebody say my name?"

Inuyasha stood behind Kagome, Akane leaned towards Ranma

"he shows up out of no where when ever she says his name."

Inu's ear twitched "I do not!"

"Not all the time" Kagome piped up "Just most of the time." she giggled nervously.

Inuyasha growled "What's so funny?"

"Um its just i never noticed that before."

"Why you little wench!"

Kagome turned to Akane "I hope you dont mind if i break the floor."

"What, how?" Ranma started Kagome held up a finger.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" she took in a breath "So Akane, Ranma, Want Ice-cream?"

Akane Nodded vigorously, Ranma paled "I dont feel like it, but i bet Akane's cousen does." he

ran out and a cupple seconds later came back as a girl with red hair.

"Kagome, Ran-Ko," Akane introduced then Kagome arched a brow. "So um Ran...Ko, I'll tell

you my secret, if you tell me yours."

Ranko under Akane's Icey glare, leaned closer to Kagome "Okay, lets go get the ice-cream

now Kagome!"

He... She grabbed Kagome's hand and ran.

"Um, Ranma, i thought Akane was comming..."

"She's gonna kill me!"

"Yes i know Ranma!"

"Wait.. How...?"

"Just keep going."

(------------------------------------------------------)

Inuyasha Continued to lay uncontious on the floor, Nabiki Walked in.

"Akane I... Oh what's this?"

Inuyasha stired and sat up "Where did that Bitch Go!"

Snap

"Where did that fucking sound come from?"

Snap

He turned, saw Nabiki,"What in the Seven Hell's Are you doing Wench?"

"My, My these are going to make alot of Yen!"

Inuyasha grabbed the strange contraption from her and snapped it in half.

"Hey!"

"what ever the Fuck that was I didnt Fucking like it!"

(------------------------------------------------------)

The three sisters walked away from Daerien,

Luna wimpered "Ow, ow, ow, that hurt, ow!"

Sammie turned to her "Shut up and stop being such a cry baby!"

"But it hurts!"

"I dont Care and i dont want to hear it anymore!"

"B...but..."

"NO!"

(------------------------------------------------------)

Sango dusted off her hands.

"There, he wont bother me for a while. so , Inuyasha about Kagome... Inuyasha?"

She looked around he was no where in sight...

(------------------------------------------------------)

Kagome L: I want Food!

Kahome H: Too bad write!

Kagome L: No, I need food... (KL: Sorry i'm hungry BRB.. oh i'll just stop the chappi early

Please dont kill me, i'm Innocent and hungry!)

Kagome H: No you're not!

Kagome L: But i need food!

Kagome H: You should have eaten BEFORE the chapter!

Kagome L: But I wasnt hungry then!

(A/N: AHHH she is going to kill me O.O' I may not update for a while yet /sigh it sucks i

know First I have to get a summer job, than i need to take summer school, than

Kagome H: is having a forien exchange student for a few weeks and i have to baby sit all

summer as well, than i start high school (10th grade) and i should be able to update a bit then i

am extreemly sorry for the inconveniance and i love you all... okay okay stop glaring i dont

LOVE you all but you knolw what i mean i apreciate you all sticking with me.. OUCH us..

through this ... (even if you dont review i know you stil read this! I feel loved..) Okay okay i'll

stop being an Air head now, .. Ja ni until next time)

TheKagomeTwins


	6. Edit, so sorry

My dear readers, i am so sorry, but this story has a need to go on hiatus, i have tried to type the next chapter quite a few times but it keeps disappearing, and now i have moved half way across the states and i now have to seriously worry about school. i am so sorry. i will try to write later. but if not expect something new from me since i don't have my dear partner in crime.. i mean co-writer here with me in this cold, wet, humid, state. --6600bows low and exits stage left0066-- 


End file.
